<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet like chocolate. by Prettything_uglylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359765">sweet like chocolate.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie'>Prettything_uglylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism Spectrum, Autistic Monty Green, Cake, Dessert &amp; Sweets, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Selectively Mute Monty Green, edibles, or maybe so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monty had cooked up the chocolate cake, generously laced with some weed, in true stoner and pharmacist's son pedigree, Jasper had assumed it would be a great idea - had even pushed for it with enthusiastic "fuck yeah!"s as Monty stirred the batter and smiled sweetly into its contents. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monty Green/Jasper Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet like chocolate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the tumblr prompt, "sharing a dessert with jonty, even though they're historically very bad at sharing desserts!" and then I took it and ran with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Monty had cooked up the chocolate cake, generously laced with some weed, in true stoner and pharmacist's son pedigree, Jasper had assumed it would be a great idea - had even pushed for it with enthusiastic "fuck yeah!"s as Monty stirred the batter and smiled sweetly into its contents. </p><p>He had thought it was a good idea until he's on the higher side of stoned and he can't stop staring at Monty. Monty, who is slicing his piece of cake into smaller fractions than he had originally had, scoops a piece onto his fork and offers it to Jasper. </p><p>Those plum tiers fold into something grateful and agonizingly difficult not to long to kiss but his intention is clear. Jasper attempts and fails to pull his eyes from Monty's lips before asking, clearing his throat, "Um, you sure you don't want that?" </p><p>Monty shakes his head, nonverbal today and Jasper understands that Monty can get like this - as Hannah Green's disappointed mouth puts it, <em>because of his <strong>affliction </strong></em>- but Jasper still reads Monty easily. The expression that flickers over Monty's face says <em>no, I'm good </em>just as well as his face could have. </p><p>He leans over, folding his mouth over the prongs of the fork to swallow the chocolate cake almost too easily - Jasper Jordan has no gag reflex, something no one but the two of them knows but that they both find funny. It doesn't help that it tastes good. </p><p>He's staring again, he realizes, feeling weird about it but knowing he does it more than just now. Monty is such a hard thing not to stare at with his pretty, soft-looking mouth and his long eyelashes that touch the generous jut of his cheekbones and his almond-colored eyes and - and Jasper can't believe most days that people don't notice Monty, or that there are people out there who somehow don't like him. </p><p>Monty's smart and brilliant with kindness there and instincts for good but because of some stupid <em><strong>affliction,</strong></em> people see the need to keep their space? It's absolute garbage to him. </p><p>He can't believe it, can't believe Monty, can't believe how much he wants to kiss Monty. </p><p>But Monty must know because with the same certainty his analytic mind always functions with, he leans over and presses his mouth to Jasper's.</p><p>Their kiss tastes like chocolate cake. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you like this! kudos and comments are wonderful (I have comment moderation on just because it's my first time writing an autistic character and I'm a little nervous, sorry! I hope it's alright and any feedback would be appreciated!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>